Necessitá
by Harlett
Summary: Una de las privadas noches en el exclusivo Shibuya Manor, donde Oogami experimento el simple capricho de querer pasar la noche acompañado por ella, aunque sea una sola vez. [Manga]


**NECESSITÁ**

* * *

><p><strong>by: Harlett<br># 21**

Esta ubicado antes de la batalla con los Re:Code's. Si, como unos 60 capítulos atrás.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…: Code:Breaker y sus personajes NO** me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kamijyo Akimine. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro alguno.

* * *

><p>Nuevamente había llegado a sus límites en el entrenamiento y su cuerpo le pasaba la factura. No importaba cuantas veces anteriormente se había quedado sin sus poderes pero seguía siendo igual de molesto y tortuoso el malestar. No había forma de acostumbrarse.<p>

Sufrió un escalofrío y suspiro. Echo un vistazo a su lado y vio a Sakura distraída resolviendo una ecuación complicada.

El cuarto estaba medio iluminado por la luz de la lámpara de escritorio. La mesita llena de papeles, apuntes y libros abiertos, restos de goma y una que otra calculadora.

Sakura y Ogami estaban haciendo los deberes juntos.

A ratos en silencio, solo con el ruido del lápiz rasgando el papel, otros ratos charlando... o por lo menos Sakura. Sin embargo, para Rei el estar escuchándola le ayudaba por momentos a distraerse del dolor. Aunque el cansancio lo invadía por momentos entonces la mirada preocupada de ella aparecía.

Tampoco Sakura se acostumbraba a ver a Ogami en ese estado. No es que verlo con vendajes y herido fuera mejor, pero a ella le preocupaba más cuando él se quedaba sin sus habilidades especiales tras un uso exhaustivo de estas, por que eso solo implicaba una cosa: el final. The Code: End.

– ¿En verdad… detestas tanto a esa persona, Ogami? –

El chico se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de tema en la plática.

– Si. –

– Por eso entrenas tanto… ¿Para vencerle? –

– Si. –

– No me gusta. – dijo inflando los cachetes y frunciendo el ceño. Parecía una niña pequeña que hacía berrinche.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunto un tanto divertido.

– Me da miedo… – dijo seriamente.

– ¿Te da miedo? – repitió incrédulo.

– Que termines igual que Hitomi-san –

– Ese la forma de vida que escogimos nosotros como Code: Breakers. –

– Yo prometí que haría que dejarás de hacer eso... Tú no morirías hasta que yo lo logrará… y… –

– Tú tampoco morirías hasta que lo lograras… ¿Cierto? – recordó. Entonces su mirada se suavizo – Si vas a seguir con esa ridícula idea en mente… necesito ser más fuerte… –

– No entiendo… – murmuró ella confundida, con la mirada clavada en los ojos oscuros de el joven.

– Necesito ser más fuerte para protegerte… y mantenerte viva. Para que lo sigas intentando – rió por lo bajo llevándose una mano a la cara y retirándose unos mechones rebeldes de los ojos.

– ¡Yo puedo protegerme sola! – increpó molesta. Ogami se esperaba esa respuesta.

– Pero yo a ti no… –

– ¡No necesito que me protejas tampoco! ¡No tienes por que arriesgarte por mi! –

– Te he dicho lo mismo sobre mí y no me entiendes… – decía el tranquilamente, sin perder compostura.

– Es diferente. –

– ¿Qué es diferente? ¿Qué proteges entonces? –

– Que tú existencia no sea en vano… No quiero que sigas matando gente, pero tampoco, más que nada… es que no seas olvidado. –

– ¿Arriesgarás tu vida por conseguir eso y protegerme? –

– Claro. – soltó con franqueza ella.

Ogami rio un poco con ironía. Sakura no estaba en posición de decir que estaba mal lo que hacía. Tanto uno como otro estaba dispuesto a casi matarse por proteger al otro. Sin embargo, si él con su muerte podría protegerla y mantenerla a salvo, él tendría éxito con su propósito… Y si ella, conseguía su cometido, él no podría seguir con sus ideas, ella ganaría.

– Entonces… solo uno de los dos podrá tener éxito. – dijo más para si él.

– ¿Ogami? –

– Sakura… ¿Te olvidarías de mi alguna vez? – pregunto.

– Claro que no. – dijo totalmente segura y cerrando los puños. Eso jamás pasaría.

– Eso me basta. No necesito que hagas nada más por mi… –

Ella no supo que responder.

Ogami trato de ocultar un bostezo y se tallo un ojo para mitigar el sueño. Pero apenas si aguantaba sus parpados para que no se cerraran y todo ya comenzaba a darle vueltas.

Ella se dio cuenta de esto así que cerro los libros, recogió los apuntes y apago la luz del escritorio. Entonces tomo un edredón que el usaba para dormir y lo cubrió con este.

– Creo que será mejor que me vaya para que te recuestes y descanses –

Ogami reacciono antes que ella se pusiera de pie y sacando su mano de entre el edredón atrapo la de ella.

– Ogami. ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto preocupada ante la inesperada acción.

Sakura trato de ver la expresión de Ogami. Pero las nubes habían tapado la luz de luna y el cabello de él no le permitían distinguir del todo su mirada… Pero entre las sombras fue capaz de percibir cierto brillo en esos ojos oscuros, uno que no pudo identificar. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y el agarre de él sobre ella se hizo más fuerte. ¿Estaría molesto? ¿Se sentía mal? ¿Qué?

– Ogami… –

_– Quédate conmigo._ – pidió casi en un susurro.

– ¿Eh…? – ¿_Le habían fallado los oídos?._

– Aunque sea esta noche… –

– P-pero… –

– _Te necesito…_ –

La luna nuevamente ilumino el lugar y el gesto en la cara de Ogami era indescriptible. Los ojos semicubiertos por los mechones de cabello, la mirada suplicante y el ceño en una angustiante expresión de preocupación y necesidad. Sakura sintió una punzada en el pecho.

¿Cómo pensaba él que ella sería capaz de abandonarlo así?

No era necesario que le suplicara.

– Si. –

Ogami le dio un nuevo apretón a su brazo antes de soltarla. El cansancio comenzaba a invadirlo y apenas era consciente de su alrededor. Los escalofríos no paraban a pesar del calor de la manta y el frío del cuarto no ayudaba. Apoyo entonces su espalda en el muro.

Pronto sintió que alguien removía el edredón que lo cubría y no tardo pronto en sentir la proximidad de otro cuerpo al suyo.

La respiración le fallo y su mente se desconecto de la realidad apenas lo suficiente para dejar sus sentidos intactos solo para apenas procesar lo que ocurría.

Sintió que ella se sentaba cerca de él, primeramente hombro con hombro. Entonces se inclino hacia su lado, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él y los brazos de ella se afianzaron a su brazo izquierdo, abrazándolo con gentileza y apretándolo contra si misma mientras que una pierna de ella se enredaba entre las de él.

El chico seguía muy aturdido como para escandalizarse en la forma en la que Sakura se había acomodado a su lado para pasar la noche.

– Buenas noches, Ogami – se despidió ella.

Y el incapaz de responder. Recordó respirar y el fresco y dulce aroma del cabello recién lavado de ella le inundo los pulmones. La miro con cuidado y se dio cuenta que ella ya se había dormido. Se daba perfectamente que la respiración de ella era profunda por que sentía el tibio aire chocar contra su pecho. El relajado y pausado movimiento de sus pechos que acompañaban cada inhalación y exhalación chocar contra su brazo prisionero cerca de el torso de ella. Por último sintió la agradable tibieza de su pierna, brindando calor a sus frías extremidades inferiores. Acompañado de uno que otro movimiento inconsciente que ella hacía en sueños.

Oh, si. Él acababa de recordar que ella tenía un mal hábito de dormir que era moverse mucho en sueños.

Sonrió.

Solo esperaba que ella no fuera muy brusca o hiciera algún movimiento extraño. Temía que su brazo prisionero, mejor dicho su mano, fueran a terminar tocando partes aún más privadas de ella bajo ese edredón.

_¿Así es compartir la noche con alguien a tu lado?_ se pregunto así mismo.

El cansancio apareció nuevamente al encontrar inmejorables y cómodas condiciones para conciliar el sueño. Ogami acomodo su cabeza por encima de la de ella y se quedo dormido al instante.

.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos tuvo que protegerse con su mano de los rayos del Sol que comenzaban a darle directamente en su rostro. Tardo unos instantes en poder enfocar su vista y distinguir el techo del cuarto. Cuando trato de sentarse sintió algo pesado impidiéndole mover su otro brazo.

Parpadeo confundido. Una, dos… tres veces tratando de digerir la situación.

Sakura estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su regazo. Su brazo bajo la cabeza de ella y las manos de la chica aferradas a su camisa de dormir. Ambos acostados juntos en el futon del cuarto.

¡¿.demonios?

Hizo el sobrehumano esfuerzo de no alterarse y despertar así a la joven pero era un susto mayúsculo. Mayúsculo.

Oh, Dios.

Ogami dejo caer su cabeza nuevamente al colchoncito y con su mano libre se cubrió la avergonzada cara.

¿Cómo había pasado esto?

Se supone que ellos dos se habían quedado durmiendo en aquel rincón… No acostados juntos en el futon. ¿Cómo habían llegado allí? ¿Por qué el la abrazaba?

¡¿Que habían hecho?

Reviso rápidamente y ambos tenían sus ropas en los lugares debidos, solo algo arrugadas, pero normal tras una noche normal de sueño.

– _'Solo dormimos, solo dormimos. Nada más paso.'_ – se repetía en afán de calmarse el joven.

¿_Porque la pierna de ella seguía entre las de él_?

Por cierto, ¿que horas eran? ¿Cuánto habían dormido?

Lo mejor sería pararse y salir de allí antes de que alguien notara la ausencia de Sakura en su cuarto y los viera juntos.

Con cuidado hizo que ella le soltara de la camisa, apoyandose sobre ella para no aplastarla y ser precavido. No fuera ser que ella despertara y malentendiera las cosas o fuera a darle un mal golpe entre sueños...

Se disponía a sacar su brazo de debajo de su cabeza con sumo cuidado. Ya casi lo lograba cuando...

– Rei, es hora de levantarse. ¡Tienes que ir a clases! –

La voz de Rui se escuchaba desde el pasillo acompañado del estrepito de la puerta azotándose al ser abierta con rudeza.

Casi le da un infarto a Ogami.

De hecho deseo que le hubiera dado uno cuando vio a quienes se asomaban por el marco de la entrada, que aparte de ser Rui eran también Toki y Yuuki, quienes clavaban sus miradas de espanto y consternación en la escena frente a ellos:

Ogami y Sakura acostados juntos en un futon en una posición no muy dichosa y permitida; ademas de comprometedora en la que se podía ver a una inofensiva y dormida Sakura a merced de Ogami que casi estaba encima de ella…

Mhmm… podría justificarse un malentendido, ¿no?

Toki silbo sorprendido – Eso explica por que no encontré a Sakura-chan cuando vine a buscarla anoche… – comentaba con cizaña.

– ¡Yo también quiero dormir con Nyanmaru y el Sexto, yo también! ¡Quiero dormir con Nyanmaru y el Sexto! ¡Quiero dormir con Nyanmaru y el Sexto! – pedía a gritos Yuuki como si fuera la cosa más genial del mundo.

Rui, por su parte, se puso completamente roja y abochornada ante la perspectiva…

– T-Tú… Ustedes…. C-Co-como pudiste… N-no… OGAMI! – y fue lo único que alcanzaron a escucharle antes de que se pusiera en modo 'Berseck'

El desastre que se desencadeno después fue algo que no tuvo precedentes.

.

.

Alrededor de veinte minutos después de gritos, golpes y sangre las cosas parecían haberse tranquilizado.

En un extremo de la habitación se encontraba Ogami, con un profuso sangrado en su cabeza, arrodillado y sumiso frente a la imponente y afelpada presencia del Presidente Shibuya.

– Debo de decir que este comportamiento tuyo me sorprende bastante y he de admitir que me decepciona. – decía con un tonito de voz que no dejaba réplicas. No es que aparte de eso no se distinguiera un tono ácido y asesino en las palabras, rodeado por un aura negra como el averno que emanaba naturalmente de él – Comprendo que a pesar del frío, maleducado e insensible joven que eres no dejas de ser un muchacho con necesidades y hormonas… Pero esa no es la forma, no. He de recordarte que soy amigo del padre de Sakura – '¡_Soy su padre!_' se aguanto las ganas de decir Shibuya, pero ni modos… – ¿Te has puesto a pensar que pasaría si le llegase a contar este incidente, eh, Ogami? ¿Piensas echar por la borda todos mis sacrificios por entrenarte por una noche de juerga? ¡Respondeme, Ogami…! –

Rei solo suspiro cansado y derrotado. Por más que dijera, negara y aclarara nadie le iba a creer lo que en verdad paso…

Haciendo oídos sordos decidió hacer caso omiso del sermón que le estaban dando. Solo pensaba en que había ocurrido. Miraba de reojo a Sakura tras el Presidente. Ella estaba también arrodillada y rodeada por Toki y Yuuki quienes la interrogaban y verificaban si estaba sana y salva e _integra_ en su virtud. Ella estaba bien... a excepción de la contusión que tenía en su frente, patrocinada por una irracional Rui.

Ogami de pronto fue forzado a girar su cabeza y encarar a un molesto cosplayero.

– Ogami, te estoy hablando. ¡Deja de acosar a Sakura-chan y respondeme!… ¿Cuando menos usaron protección? – pregunto preocupado.

– ¡No! ¿Como crees? –

– ¿Como que no? ¿Como que no? – preguntaba indignado – ¿Con qué muy hombrecito, eh? ¡Ahora mismo voy a dejarte sin las ganas de dejar niños regados por el mundo, jovencito!–

E ignorando el caos que generaban Shibuya persiguiendo a Ogami por allá atrás. Toki y Yuuki seguían con su interrogatorio.

– Ne, Sakura-chan… – aventuraba el Cuarto.

– ¿Mhmm? –

– ¿Se puede saber porque pasaste la noche con Ogami…? –

Ella sonrió con felicidad al recordar por que había pasado la noche allí.

– Por que él dijo que me _necesitaba_… –

Silencio.

– ¡Ogami-kun! ¿Como pudiste haberle pedido eso a Sakura-chan? – grito fuera de sí Shibuya – Nada más deja que te alcance y verás como apago tu _flamita_ – amenazaba.

– ¡Aléjate de mí! –

– Ne ne… ¡La próxima vez yo quiero dormir con Nyanmaru y el Sexto también…! –

– Jajajaja… ¡Vaya! Que bien guardado se lo tenía el infeliz, ¡y yo pensando que eras gay Ogami! – se burlaba Toki mientras encendía un nuevo cigarro.

Y a pesar del lío que sucedió nuevamente dentro de la pequeña habitación, nadie podía sacar de su ensoñación a Sakura, que de tan solo recordar esas palabras se sentía dichosa. No sabía el que o por qué, ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta esa calidez en su pecho el simple hecho que Ogami la necesitará…

_Te necesito…_

* * *

><p>Comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y traumas se agradecerán en un Review.<p>

Hasta luego.


End file.
